1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to letter envelope and displays and more particularly pertains to a new hyart-fylts letter envelope and display for providing an alternate form of stationary instead of greeting cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of letter envelope and displays is known in the prior art. More specifically, letter envelope and displays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art letter envelope and displays include U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,241; U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,490; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,455; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,726; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,878; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,662; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,454.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hyart-fylts letter envelope and display. The inventive device includes an envelope sheet having a display region, and a plurality of flap regions located around the outer perimeter of the display region. A fold line is extended between each flap portion and the display region. The flap regions of the envelope sheet are folded along the fold lines over the inner surface of the envelope sheet such that the display region is substantially covered by flap regions. A plurality of detachably attached writing sheets for writing messages on are located on and coupled to the inner surface of the envelope sheet within the display region such that the plurality of writing sheets are substantially covered by the flap regions when the flap regions are folded over the inner surface of the envelope sheet. The outer surface of the envelope sheet has indicia and images displayed thereon located within the display region of the envelope sheet. A fastener functions as fastening means for fastening the flap regions together when the flap regions of the envelope sheet are folded over the display region of the envelope sheet.
In these respects, the hyart-fylts letter envelope and display according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an alternate form of stationary instead of greeting cards.